Make Up
by Oblivion Hyorinmaru
Summary: What Is The Best Thing About Falling Out The Make Up Sex Of Course LeonXCloud


**I Sadly Do Not Own KH Or Any Of The Charecters InThis Story Wish I Did But I Dont So Hey**

The music echoed throughout the club and unbeknownst to everyone else there was currently a silent war going on. Cloud Strife was standing in the middle of the dance floor hardly making a move while his body was being used as a pole for his partner. Tifa had her arm around Cloud neck grinding her body off of Cloud's but unknown to her his attention was else where. A short distance away was Squall Leonhart or Leon as people called him. He was currently watching the other man with curious eyes. How he hated it when he saw Cloud with anyone else other than him even though he himself was currently dancing with Rinoa Heartily. Though he didn't want to be dancing with her he wanted to dance with Cloud like they used to. He wanted to feel Cloud's body grind up against his own but no he was busy dancing with that slut Tifa Lockhart.

Cloud couldn't stand it seeing Rinoa dancing Leon. Leon belonged to him dammit all he wanted to do tonight was to make Leon jealous but he didn't want Leon to be with anyone else apart from himself. He was possessive but he didn't care. He caught Leon looking at him so Cloud wanted to make him jealous. Cloud put his hand on the back of Tifa's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Cloud was almost gagging at the feeling it was Leon. He wasn't being dominated like what Leon done to him. He broke the kiss and looked back over at Leon.

Leon was disgusted. He had kissed that bitch to him angry and jealous and it was working. He looked at Cloud and shook his head.

"Sorry Rinoa got to go I'll see you around" Leon ran off out of the the club making a b-line course for his apartment.

Cloud saw this and told Tifa he had to go and ran off setting the same course as Leon made. He ran as fast as he could until he came to the other mans apartment. Cloud banged his fists off the door shouted Leon's name. The other man opened the door his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying.

"What the fuck do you want" Leon growled

"You gonna let me come in" Cloud asked. Leon stood and looked at the blonde and then desided to let him in.

"Leon I'm truly sorry I didn't want to kiss her I just want you not her and I hate seeing you with that cow I want you I need can't you understand that"

"IF YOU CARED YOU WOULD BE WITH ME NOT WITH THAT BITCH. YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN AT ALL CLOUD SO DON'T LIE" Cloud grabbed Leon's hand and pressed it to his chest. Leon could feel the beating of Cloud's heart.

"Can you feel it Leon? This is what you do to me every time I see you my heart begins to thump off my ribcage and it kill me now cause I'm not with you anymore I need you Leon I need you to dominate me like what you used I crave Leon" Cloud begged Leon. He dropped to his knees and nuzzled his cheek into Leon's lower stomach making the older man moan."I still love you Leon do you still love me". By this time cloud had unbuttoned the bottom button on Leon's shirt and was placing butterfly kisses on the other mans lower stomach.

"Prove it" Leon told Cloud. Cloud looked up at the other with confusion."Prove to me that you love me" Leon currently had one of his hands threded threw Cloud's soft blonde hair."Mmm tell me what to do and I'll do it anything" Cloud voice was begging for Leon to do something to him and Leon knew it. Leon removed his hand from Cloud's hair and placed it on his shoulder and pushed the younger man down a bit. Cloud didn't need Leon to say anything for he knew what the other wanted. Cloud swiftly pulled down Leon's pants along with his boxers. Leon gasped at the cold air hit his lengh. Cloud began to slowly pump the organ loving the moans from the other. Eventually Cloud took the organ into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down. Leon had missed this sure Cloud wasn't the only person he had had sex with but none of them gave as much pleasure as Cloud did.He often wondered how someone so rather inoccent could be so dirty but he came to the conclusion that a lot of people aren't what they seem especially Cloud. Cloud moved one of his hands so it was resting on Leon's ass and gave it harsh squeeze making the other yelp out. While the other was caressing Leon's balls.

"Sh...shit Cloud I..I'm gonna AHHHH" Leon sceamed out as he came into Cloud's awaiting mouth. Cloud swallowed all he was given by the older man. Leon pulled Cloud up and pulled him into a heated kiss. Cloud loved the feeling he got when Leon dominated him it was as if that one kiss was telling him he was the bitch in this relationship the submissive one and oh how Cloud loved it. After the kiss was broken Cloud grabbed Leon's hand and pulled him into his room. As the two reached the bedroom Cloud was pushed on to bed with Leon crawling straight on top of him, Cloud moved his head so his lips were close to Leon's ear.

"Undress me Leon rip my clothes off like you used to" Cloud ran his tounge over the outer shell of the others ear. Leon couldn't take it anymore and frantically pulled Cloud's shirt off andbend down to kiss the muscucler chest whist his hands worked on the jean zipper. After sucessfully pulling off Cloud's jean Leon moved his hand to the blonde's chest and began to play with his nipples. This was one of the things Leon loved about the blonde the way he moaned when he touched him how could he have been so stupid to let him go. Slowly Leon's hands began to trail downwards until the reach there destination.

"Ahhhh holy shit" Cloud gasped as Leon began to slowly pump the younger boy. Cloud bit his finger to keep from making any noise then a rather evil idea popped in to his head. While Leon was busy with his erection Cloud began sucking on his fingers Leon noticed this and stopped his minstartions.

"Cloud if Your think your topping me your mistaking" Cloud just smirked

"Leon Leon who says I want to top" With his other hand Cloud pushed Leon off him who in return looked at him with confusing in his eyes. That was until he saw Cloud trailing his hand down his body until it stopped at his entrance. Leon looked at him with wide eyes while Cloud lay there and smirked until he slipped a finger inside of him. "Ah ha mmmmm Leon" Leon sat and watched in awe as his partner played with himself. Cloud kept thrusting his fingers in and out of himself keeping his lovers gaze at all time until he hit that sweat spot. " Shit Leon ahhhhhhh".

Leon couldn't take it anymore he slapped Cloud's hand away from his entrance and postioned himself at the younger man's entrance. Leon looked at Cloud for permission to continue. Cloud just looked and smirked which Leon took as a yes. He slammed into Cloud as if his life depended on. He stayed still for a minute to give Cloud time to adjust to his size it had been a month since they last had sex so it would be painful for Cloud yet he hid the pain well. Cloud moved his hips as a signel telling Leon to move. Leon began thrust in and out of the other. "Faster ahhh fuu fuck Leon faster" Leon began to thrust faster he began to angle his thrusts so he could find that one spot that made Cloud see stars. "AHHHHHHHHH" Leon smirked 'found it'. Cloud was close and Leon knew it he moved one of his hands so it was pumping Clouds erection.

"Shh...it Shht Leon am gonna ARHHHH" Leon could feel Cloud tighting around him as he came the tightness became to much to bare and he came deep within the other. Leon pulled out of Cloud and rolled over beside him.

"So do you still love Leon" Cloud whispered

"Of course" Leon kissed Cloud's forehead then let sleep claim them

**Ok Umm Its Crap I No But Please Be Gentle If Not I'm Sending Cloud Out To Chop Your Head Off With His Buster Sword Ok...**


End file.
